La fuente del amor
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Beber agua de Ykuá significa que volverás a la ciudad, y además si una pareja bebe del mismo vaso o de las manos del otro, se asegura que están encaminados al altar. ¡Así que cuidado con quien bebes! NaLu/GrUvia/JeRza/GaLe/


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Frase.**

_-Por intentar lo imposible dicen que estoy loca. Entonces, defenderé mi locura hasta la muerte.-_

**::::::::::::**

**La fuente del amor.**

**::::::::::::**

**Saben dicen que en Paraguay esta la fuente del amor- **menciono Levy, sus amigos se giraron a verla con curiosidad.

**¿La fuente del amor**?- repitió, ladeando la cabeza el pelirosa del grupo.

**Si es algo así como un manantial-** explico- **Esto es lo que dice**- Levy dirigió su vista al pequeño folleto de turismo y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.

**::::::**

_**La fuente del amor eterno en Caazapá, Paraguay, un lugar lleno de leyendas. **_

_Allí las aguas de un manantial que incitan a jurarse amor eterno atraen a los turistas._

_Se trata de una fuente del fraile franciscano Luís de Bolaños, erigida como el principal atractivo de la localidad paraguaya Caazapá. La fuente, conocida como el…_

''_Ykuá (Manantial, en Guaraní uno de los dos idiomas oficiales del país.) Bolaños''_

_Es el paraje obligado al que acuden los pobladores y turistas que visitan Caazapá, capital del departamento del mismo nombre, situado a 230 kilómetros al sureste de Asunción capital del Paraguay._

_Se supone que allí surgió la fuente gracias a un milagro del fraile Bolaños, que en época de sequía imploro al cielo la llegada del agua y al clavar su bastón en el suelo de aquel lugar, broto el líquido._

_Beber agua de Ykuá significa que volverás a la ciudad, y además si una pareja bebe del mismo vaso o de las manos del otro, se asegura que están encaminados al altar. ¡Así que cuidado con quien bebes!_

_Junto a la fuente del amor en esta localidad de Paraguay podemos ver también una pequeña joya arquitectónica, la iglesia de San Roque, erigida en el siglo XVII por los franciscanos y, según los caazapeños, única en su tipo en la cuenta del Rió de la Plata. Lugar destacado para la celebración de bodas entre los enamorados de la fuente._

**::::::**

**¡Juvia cree que deberíamos de visitarla!- **hablo la peli azul sus ojos estaban iluminados tanto que parecían corazones-** ¡Vamos Gray-sama!-** jaloneo de un brazo a un muchacho atractivo, pelinegro- **¡Juvia y Gray-sama beberán de sus manos para casarse!-** lo llevo mientras el chico trataba de zafarse, sus amigos rieron nerviosos.

**Iré a pagar la cuenta-** hablo un peli azul cielo, pues estaban en un restaurante- **Ustedes adelántense-** se levanto y se dirigió a la barra donde se encontraba la dueña.

**Voy con Jellal-** menciono una pelirroja levantándose tras el chico.

Una rubia suspiro**- ¿Entonces iremos?-** agarro de la mano al pelirosa que seguía comiendo.

Natsu la miro por un momento**- Bueno, no le veo lo malo-** sonrió como solo el sabe- **¡Vamos!- **dijo antes de levantarse aun con su mano entrelazada con la de Lucy.

Levy miro como sus amigos salían del local- **Gajeel-** movió con sus pequeñas manos el cuerpo de un peli negro largo, que dormía tranquilamente **- ¡Ya nos vamos!-** siguió moviéndole sin obtener respuesta**- ¡Gajeel! -** chillo, haciendo que el chico se despertara de golpe.

**¿Que pasa Enana?-** pregunto frotándose sus ojos.

**¡Que ya nos vamos!-** hizo un puchero, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Gajeel la miro sorprendido- **Y ahora que le pasa-** murmuro mientras la seguía.

**¿Donde están Erza y Jellal?-** pregunto Fullbuster a sus amigos que acababan de alcanzarlos**- ¡Espera Juvia!-** se dirigió a su novia- **es mejor que vallamos todos juntos-** Juvia desistió de jalarlo pero se deprimió un poco- **Hey… recuerda el auto es de Jellal**- Juvia parpadeo un par de veces para luego sonreír.

**Es verdad-** rió por lo bajo con las mejillas rojas, ante la mirada de ternura de su novio.

**¡Chicos!-** se escucho la voz de un hombre- **¡Por fin los alcanzamos!-** dejo de correr junto a su novia que venia un poco mas detrás de el.

**¡No se vallan sin nosotros!-** regaño la pelirroja.

**Pero…-** Gajeel dudo- **¿Dónde vamos?-** se rasco la nuca.

**¡A la fuente del amor!-** chillo con emoción Juvia.

**¡Ehhh!-** Gajeel se paro en frente de sus amigos- **¡A que porquería de fuente! -** gruño recibiendo un pisotón de parte de Levy.

**¡Cierra la boca!-** regaño con mejillas rojas, bufando por lo bajo. Los demás rieron por la pequeña escena.

El grupo subió al auto de Jellal dirigiéndose desde Asunción hasta Caazapá. Cuando llegaron al lugar el pequeño grupo de cuatro parejas quedaron asombrados por lo lindo del lugar, rápidamente dirigieron sus pasos donde se podía observar a una pequeña cantidad de personas no mas de veinte, al llegar a un costado se podía observar una pintura sobre piedra del que seria Luís Bolaños con su bastón rodeado de indígenas Guaraníes, desde ahí debían subir unas gradas hechas de sementó pintadas en blanco separadas por tierra, llegando a un marco donde decía 'Bienvenidos al Ykuá Bolaños' el pequeño manantial estaba rodeado de piedras mientras de una muralla en el centro del mismo con un pequeño hueco, el agua cristalina brotaba sin parar. En el medio del pequeño manantial habían montículos de piedras donde la gente podía pasar sin embargo eran resbalosos así que debería de ser con mucho cuidado.

**¡Que bello es!-** hablo animadamente Lucy- **Natsu vamos**- ahora era ella quien jaloneaba a su novio.

**Gray-sama y Juvia también van-** Loxar abrazo el brazo de Gray llevándolo más cerca de la fuente.

**Donde están Gajeel y Levy-** pregunto Jellal mientras Erza aun admiraba la pintura.

**Dijeron que iban a alquilar una bebida tradicional del país-** menciono Erza mientras sus ojos recorrían con admiración la pintura.

**Te refieres al Tereré-** Jellal sonrió- **dicen que es muy refrescante, justo para este tiempo tan caluroso- **se seco la frente que tenia un poco de sudor.

**Estamos en un país tropical-** esta vez Erza se acerco a Jellal- **es normal**- sonrió para luego besar a su novio.

…_**En la fuente…**_

**Ten cuidado Lucy-** decía Natsu mientras la sostenía de una mano- **vas a caerte, no te muevas tanto- **regaño mientras la sostenía de la mano, pues la rubia estaba cargando el agua en un baso de Happy desde un costado alcanzando así el pequeño hueco de donde salía el agua.

**¡Ya lo se!-** Lucy inflo sus cachetes, removiéndose para retroceder- **¡Listo, ya lo tengo!-** sonrió mientras miraba con cierto brillo en los ojos a Natsu.

**Enserio era necesario meternos-** hablo con una gota tras su cabeza- **Juvia van a regañarnos- **decía mientras miraba a la gente que los veía con desaprobación.

**Vamos Gray-sama-** Juvia mantenía sus manos a la altura de la boca de Gray- **beba de la mano de Juvia- **sonrió.

Fullbuster suspiro- **Bueno, bueno-** hizo la misma acción que Juvia- **bebe tu también-** sonrió al ver a su amada tan feliz. Ambos bebieron de las manos del otro.

**¡Ahora Gray-sama y Juvia se casaran!**- grito emocionada Juvia, haciendo reír a la gente que los miraba- **¡Debemos casarnos ya!-** grito aun mas emocionada.

**Juvia aun somos muy jóvenes-** recordó el peli negro que andaba solo en bóxer.

**Gray-sama no quiere casarse con Juvia-** deprimida.

**¡No, no!-** Gray movió sus manos con desesperación- **¡Por supuesto que quiero hacerlo!**- Gray se sonrojo por lo dicho. Mientras Juvia reía dulcemente.

**Juvia lo ama Gray-sama-** término de decir para besarlo, mientras las personas que aun los observaban reían y les aplaudían. Natsu y Lucy rieron nerviosos.

**Bueno, ¿Beberemos también?-** pregunto el pelirosa con una sonrisa picara-** o no quieres casarte conmigo-** se acerco a su novia mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Lucy no contesto pero bebió del vaso- **Toma-** susurro casi inaudible. Natsu agarro el vaso y bebió de el.

**Ahora nos casaremos-** menciono**- me pregunto en cuanto tiempo lo haremos-** Lucy lo abrazo sorprendiéndolo.

**Esperare-** murmuro en el hombro de su novio- **una eternidad-** siguió- **no importa cuanto tiempo pase-** lo abrazo mas fuerte- **seguiré amándote solo a ti-** termino mientras Natsu correspondía el abrazo.

**Eres adorable-** se burlo de forma amorosa.

**Hey tórtolos no hagan escenitas-** se burlo Jellal que llegaba al lugar junto con Erza, Gajeel y Levy.

Gray y Juvia salieron de la fuente- **Vístete pervertido**- bramo Gajeel. Gray se sorprendió y empezó a buscar sus ropas.

Mientras Gray buscaba sus ropas siendo ayudado por Juvia, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel y Levy ya que la gente los miraba con cara de querer llamar a la policía para que se llevaran a Gray. Jellal y Erza bebieron de la fuente, Jellal se inclino en una orilla igual que Erza y le hizo beber de su mano igual que ella lo hizo con el ambos sonrieron.

**Hey solo faltan ustedes-** gruño Erza señalando a Gajeel y Levy- **tomen beban**- ordeno pasándoles un baso de Lily.

Gajeel se sonrojo mientras Levy recibía el vaso- **Emm… deberíamos-** Levy se dirigió directamente a el mirándolo a los ojos.

**S-Si-** murmuro con voz contada. Levy sonrió con verdadera felicidad bebió del vaso y luego se lo paso, el lo bebió también aun avergonzado arruinando su faceta de chico malo.

Después de eso se pasearon por el lugar conociendo más y sacando fotografías para recuerdo, que alguna vez contarían a sus nietos. Cuando ya iban en el auto de Jellal dirigiéndose de vuelta a Asunción lo cual seria un largo trayecto.

**Hey que es eso-** pregunto Gray mientras observaba el extraño objeto que tenia Gajeel.

**Es un termo no ves-** pronuncio con molestia. Mientras enseñaba el termo forrado de cuero con la bandera de Paraguay bordada en el, en la guampa hecha del cuerno de algún toro también forrada en cuero tenia el dibujo de un trompo con un sombrero de paja haciendo una paradoja del mismo estar tomando Tereré con un termo en una mano y una guampa en otra.

**Que contiene-** contraataco con voz neutra.

Gajeel alzo un ceja**- Algo llamado tejeré-** pensó pronunciando lo primero que se le ocurrió.

**Tereré-** corrigió Jellal, que iba a su lado, ya que le tocaba conducir a Natsu.

**¿Y que es eso?-** pregunto con curiosidad Lucy. Jellal aclaro un poco su garganta.

**::::::**

_Es una bebida tradicional oriunda de la cultura guaraní, de amplio consumo en Paraguay, el Noreste argentino, en el este y norte de Bolivia y en algunos estados brasileños. Consiste en una mezcla de agua fría y hierbas refrescantes machacadas. (En Brasil y Argentina eventualmente se toma con jugos de cítricos o gaseosas de sabor frutal); las cuales se ceban en un recipiente que contiene Yerba Mate. Como hierbas (refrescantes y/o medicinales) suelen emplearse el cedrón (Lippia citriodora) la menta peperina o menta'i, el cocu (Allophylus edulis), la cola de caballo y otros._

_**El Tereré fue declarado la bebida oficial del Paraguay y Patrimonio Cultural de la Nación, y cada último sábado de febrero se celebra el 'Día Nacional del Tereré'**_

_El Tereré es lo que identifica a un paraguayo en cualquier parte del mundo al igual que el exquisito idioma Guaraní._

**::::::**

**Waaa, si que es refrescante-** menciono la rubia del grupo mientras chupada de la bombilla.

**Juvia cree que es un poco amargo-** menciono.

**Te acostumbraras rápido-** aclaro Jellal- **después ya no podrás dejar de tomarlo-** rió por su comentario.

**Creo que es la perfecta bebida para el clima caluroso de Paraguay-** Levy rió.

**Es un país tropical es normal-** volvió a repetir Erza desde que habían llegado al país hace una semana que lo decía.

**Hey, yo también quiero probarlo-** se quejo Natsu.

Cuando llegaron a Asunción ya era de madrugada así que cada pareja se dirigió a su propio cuarto a descansar para el siguiente día.

…_**Días después…**_

**Che rohayhu iterei che angyru kuera- **menciono divertido Natsu a la hora del almuerzo.

**¡¿Que cosa?!-** preguntaron todos sus amigos.

**Los quiero mucho mis amigos-** pronuncio- **eso significa, me lo acaban de enseñar, es Guaraní-** sonrió- **vaya ya soy bilingüe-** rió con mas diversión.

**Lucy nde juky-** Lucy lo miro ladeando la cabeza.

**Que eres-** pensó- **mmm como explicarlo, eres muy mona, dulce, tierna-** rió por lo bajo. Ya que su novia se sonrojo.

**Mba'e ejapo hina-** Natsu se sorprendió y Jellal rió.

**No eres el único que se intereso por este peculiar idioma-** rió- **significa. ¿Qué hacías?- **Natsu sonrió.

**Me gusta el idioma-** se sentó en una silla alado de Lucy- **se pega muy rápido en tu vocabulario-** recalco- **La gente aquí es muy amable**.

**Bueno dicen que el Paraguay es el país más solidario del mundo-** menciono Levy.

**También que aquí están las mujeres mas hermosas**- Erza miro a su alrededor- **y algo de verdad tiene- **rió- **todas son muy bonitas.**

**Me habían dicho que si venia aquí ya no querría irme**- hablo Gajeel-** no creí que fuera cierto- **rió**- Geehee.**

**Tienes razón- **Jellal golpeo el hombro del ojirojo-** es un sentimiento raro, la gente aquí hace que te sientas como parte del país, como si fueras uno mas de ellos**- sonrió con verdadera sinceridad-** es increíble pero duele el tener que irnos**- su sonrisa de volvió llena de añoranza.

**Voy a extrañar todo- **hablo Gray.

**Desde dormir todas las siestas**- menciono Lucy-** hasta comer empanadas como media mañana seguida de un frió termo de Tereré - **rió.

**Es un país maravilloso- **articulo Levy-** esta lleno de bendiciones- **rió.

**Algún día volveremos- **soltó Erza.

**Por supuesto- **contestaron todos.

…_**Ya en el aeropuerto…**_

**ROHAYHU PARAGUAY**

_(Te amo Paraguay)_

Los chicos gritaron eso antes de subir al avión para volver a Japón.

**::::::**

**::::::**

**::::::**

**::::::**

**Bueno solo quería dejar un pequeño (no muy bueno) homenaje a mi querida Patria, amo a mi país y quise poner un poco de nuestras costumbres en este One-Shot.**

_**Espero poder hacer mas de estos fic donde meto a mi País como mi inspiración y motivación, no es el mejor de los países como todos tiene los típicos problemas, pero… no me arrepiento ni me avergüenzo de pertenecer a la raza Guaraní y como dice mi Himno 'La raza paraguaya es vencer o morir' frase que hace que siga fervientemente todos mis sueños hasta vencer todos los obstáculos y seguir aprendiendo hasta cumplirlos todos.**_

**¡Espero disfrutaran leyendo!**

**Lucy Conejita se despide!**

**¡Jajohechata!**

**(Nos vemos)**

**Aclaro se pronuncia así: yayojeshata :3**


End file.
